fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Battles
Boss Battles is a community game that is fighting game starring various bosses as the challengers and fighters. The project was created by Toroko, being a spiritual successor to B.O.K.O. It is on The V² and will cover other consoles as well. The game is meant to feature both characters from various media like a umbrella, as well as fester in original content. Gameplay The game is similar to ARMS in that battles take place inside of arenas and you always have a third-person back view of your character. Characters can move, swerve, dodge, block, and attack using the controller. Each character has a left and right attack that they can swap out, and using both at once can result in a grab. Arena Slugfest Take on opponents in a 1-1 match or 2-2 match. Only playable characters can be used here, and players can either face off online opponents or local opponents. Boss Battles The player can take on Bosses in this mode, facing off a random set of bosses. The player can choose to take on either three, five, or ten bosses, with higher rewards being rewarded the more bosses they take on and defeat. Each of the bosses is commentated over by Bart, Biff's evil twin brother. Arcade Route TBA Planet Trial TBA BrawlBall TBA Characters There are two types of characters. Playable characters have a variety of attacks at their disposable and can be controlled by the player; the other are Bosses, which have various phases in which they can attack. A character can be both a boss and a playable character if the creator wishes. Adding Content Although the game has a free to edit template on top of it, there are some rules. *Characters must be reasonably balanced, of course. *Avoid making too overtly jokey characters, and especially ones that are low quality for the sake of that being the joke. *Unfinished characters can be removed if they take longer than a week to finish. *Low quality characters will be removed. Gameplay modes and other content will be added over time by the creator. The game will also take suggestions from commentators as well, so any suggestions you have should be in a comment form on this page! Playable Each playable character has a set of 3 default attacks to choose from and special attributes, usually up to three. |- |bgcolor="#6475A9"| Over Justice Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |002 General Manager of Over Justice is the head of Ogikubo's Space Patrol department. He acts without thought or judgement, and is quick to reverse his rash judgements is proven wrong, but is always chomping at the bit to arrest those he finds GUILTY! ---- While easily one of the slowest characters in the game, Over Justice takes no knockback from normal attacks and can charge when blocking attacks. ---- |- |bgcolor="4682B4"| Niobium Sonic Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Brick ---- |003 A replacement for the old Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman sent him here so he can test his skills and get ready for his first battle against Sonic the Hedgehog himself. ---- Niobium Sonic absorbs damage more easily than other characters, and he is one of the fastest fighters in the game. However, well-charged attacks can send him flying back a bit. ---- |- | style="background-color:rgb(204,40,40);"| ' ' | rowspan="2"| 004 Variants of the heavily armoured Shovel Knight clones, these Spade Barons fight in pairs and have a psychic bond with their partner allowing them to chain their attacks together as one. ---- The Switch Barons can be tricky to play due to you basically controlling 2 characters at once but once you get the hang of them you will be in control of a powerful set of characters with slow but incredibly damaging attacks coming from different angles. ---- |- |bgcolor="4682B4"| ' ' Switch Barons Added by Crunch ---- Rival: ??? ---- |- |bgcolor="#c7b965"| Belezasta Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |005 The Neon Evolution of Lurantis, intoduced in Pokémon Progress and Regress. She got beauty parallel of a certain Lusamine (it might be obvious why), but this Grass/Light Pokémon, while no where as evil, can demonstrate that not even beauty will hide one's true skill. ---- Belezasta combines speed and hard hits to overwhelm the opponent in a few seconds, as it specialize quick combos and punishments, but it quite frail and misuse of her attacks too many times will end her up to be overwhelmed. ---- |- |bgcolor="#08335E"| Pete Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |006 The rough, tough nemesis of Mickey Mouse, and the oldest reoccurring Disney villain (he even predates Mickey himself by three years!) and one of the most famous Disney Villains as well. His role changes between installments, but one thing is for sure, most of the time, if not always, he is a fraudulent, greedy bully. ---- Pete may not have much speed compared to the others, but his endurance and fantastic strength will help him to win quick money-- eh, quick victory. He can even bust out the others' Attacks with his own when performing well, but recklessly using his Attacks will result him to get backfired or prone to punishment. When his HP is low, he becomes furious and get a slight speed boost and a bit bigger attack power. ---- |- |bgcolor="#500366"| Kyodaiyama Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |007 The Neon Evolution of Hariyama, that first appeared in Pokémon Progress and Regress. It is even more resilient than Hariyama was and thus able to endure even a mighty punch on the lower frontal body. ---- Kyodaiyama is by far the slowest but also the most resilient fighter, having more HP than average fighters and cannot be flinched by weak attacks. He is also very strong, being able to severely damage his opponent with his default attacks. Such attacks are not actually slow, but can have a longer lag if spammed without changing strategy, but get faster after successful hits, allowing him to make dangerous combo if doing well. ---- |- |bgcolor="#569574"| Morrigan Added by Exotoro ---- Rival: ??? ---- |008 A powerful succubus that needed her power to be split into two beings known as Morrigan and Lilith, Morrigan is a playful seductive woman with immense power at her hands. While not evil, she is certainly not a good person. ---- Morrigan is able to float above the ground when moving, avoiding ground based attacks almost entirely unless she is attacking. She also can absorb attacks and power her own in addition to healing a little bit of her own health. ---- |- |bgcolor="B22222"| Brick Added by MeGa eXal ---- Rival: Niobium Sonic ---- |009 He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, who were created by Mojo Jojo to rival Townsville's heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. He is brash, arrogant, and always filled with a desire to punch someone.---- Brick is considered a "glass cannon"; he's good at dishing out damage, but bad at taking it in himself. As such, you'll need to be careful when using him -- otherwise, you'll be blasted away! ---- |- |bgcolor="c79700"| Tiny Tiger Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |010 "Crash! Leave crystals to Tiny, or Crash get '''CRUSHED'!!"'' Those are his very first words heard in the Crash original trilogy games (and N. Sane Trilogy remake), and he is at first N. Brio's, then Cortex's one of the strongest minions with a small brain. ---- Tiny is a brick-tough, hulking Tasmanian Tiger mutated by the Evolve-o-Ray, who despite his comparatively tiny legs, is a powerful jumper who can dodge fast while being able to dish out fast, powerful hits. His attacks are short-ranged, so he need to get close to his opponents. ---- |- |bgcolor="eae345"| Doctor Neo Cortex Added by Samtendo09 ---- Rival: ??? ---- |011 Crash Bandicoot's most iconic nemesis, he had mutated several animals (including Crash himself) by the Evolve-O-Ray, and he (along with Tiny, his most loyal minion) to train on their skills, although this is more because Bart, or whoever owns the EVIL League, had rejected them does to Cortex's bumbling failures, and Cortex get on traditional players' side out of revenge. ---- Cortex is an unorthodox character that, being a doctor (or scientist?), relies on technology and trickery. Although not able to take too much damage, he relies on inflicting statuses to take down his opponent, tough or fast alike. This can make him very dangerous if you relies on just chasing after him! ---- |} Bosses Bosses generally don't have to follow the confines of playable characters, but instead usually have about three or so phases they go through, depending on how much damage they have taken. |- |bgcolor="#349633"| Mr. L Added by Exotoro |002 Mr. L, also known as The Green Thunder, is a brainwashed version of Luigi enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 1000 HP Mr. L uses the same powers as Luigi, being able to jump and run around the arena freely, occasionally stopping to attack using thunder powers. Later on in the fight, he summons a mech called Brobot to help battle. ---- |- |bgcolor="#6B1E18"| Art by TwoQuarters Abyss Watchers Added by Crunch |003 The troops of the Undead Legion of Farron, turned hollow and tained by the void have been enlisted by the EVIL league. ---- 2548 HP (Main Watcher) 1367 (Other Watchers) Although the Abyss Watchers seem to have a lot of collective health this is split up among all of the watchers. At the start there will only be one Abyss Watcher. As the fight progresses other Abyss Watchers with less health will rise and will attack both the player and the Main Abyss Watcher with unpredictable strikes. As the phases progress more and more Abyss Watchers spawn ---- |- |bgcolor="#e58a3e"| Giant Cut Man Added by Samtendo09 |004 Cut Man is one of the Robot Masters from the Mega Man Classic series and use his large scissor to-- Wait a minute... How did he get a lot of bigger!? ---- 2000 HP Cut Man-- Hmm hmm, Giant Cut Man is unusual in that he is very large for a boss, making him easy to get hit but also allows him to dish more damage and makes only charged or powerful attacks to even flinch him. His Rolling Cutter is predictable (at first) but will deal the most damage shall the player gets too distracted, and he got several tricks from the arcade game, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Thankfully, his defense is not that good, but alas, you need more than brute force to defeat this once-weak Robot Master this time! ---- |- |bgcolor="#b6ccce"| D.I.Y. Wario Added by Samtendo09 |005 Mario's greedy rival wearing his business-man attire from WarioWare D.I.Y. (and its sequel for the Evo-Gem) and Super Mario Maker D.I.Y., where he is the main antagonist in the latter during Wario's Malicious Revenge adventure mode. ---- 1250 HP Wario is a resilient boss than can deal powerful damage and able to (lightly) modify the arena by using his Portable Ultra MakerMatic 32, as well as using various transformations from the Wario Land series. If the player hold the Block Button while selecting him, or in a rare chance, he dons his classic yellow plumber attire instead, but his attacks remains the same. ---- |- |bgcolor="#c11b1b"| Team Fortress Medic (aka Medic) Added by Samtendo09 |006 One of the nine classes of the Team Fortress 2 game, the Medic specializes on healing his teammates and unleash Übercharge of invincibility, guaranteed Critical Hits, even faster healing or better resistance against bullets, explosions or fire. Here, he is with the Heavy, the Pyro, the Soldier or the Demoman, but he and the surviving class must both be defeated to win. ---- Medic - 750 HP Heavy - 300 HP Soldier or Demoman - 200 HP Pyro - 175 HP While the Medic have less HP than average bosses, he will be helped (or rather, he help out) another mercenary to bring down the player. His stock Medigun will deliver healing, so he must be stunned before taking on the more dangerous class, but the Heavy will become more aggressive if you attacked the Medic first. ---- |- |bgcolor="#F8BF1D"| Shake King Added by Exotoro |007 An evil pirate captain that took over the Shake Dimension during the course of the events in Warioland: Shake It!. He intends to rule more dimensions, training through the EVIL league and it's cohorts as they fight through the heroes sent to the boss arenas. ---- 1550 HP The Shake King has a charge attack that he can use to damage the player very severely, but leaves him open for a punishing grab attack from the player. He later throws enemies and shock waves into the mix during his later phases. He uses electrical magic in his third and final phase. ---- |- |bgcolor="#40a537"| Kaptain K. Rool Added by Samtendo09 |008 King K. Rool in his pirate attire, Kaptain K. Rool is a ruthless pirate captain in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, where he wised up a bit and kidnapped Donkey Kong himself. His boss battle is also more difficult than King K. Rool's first game final boss battle, and this game's boss battle against him is not any less easy! ---- 2500 HP Kaptain K. Rool uses his Blunderbuss as his main weapon, that he uses it to fires multiple kind of projectiles. Approaching him without stunning him first will only cause him to quickly counterattack with a swing of his Blunderbuss, so brute force alone may not be enough. However, he can be punished if the player throw a cannonball back to his inhaling gun. ---- |} Gallery BossBattlesLogo.png|Logo for Boss Battles. BartBossBattles.png|Bart's artwork for the game. Trivia *The game was originally intended to be a spinoff of the ARMS series but Toroko didn't think that a umbrella community project would fly well if it was listed as a spin-off of the series, so it remains mostly as it's own thing. That said, all elements from this early version are still present. Category:Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Boss Battles (game)